falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
NCR armor
|baseid = (face wrap) (bandoleer) (trooper) (mantle) (military police) (fatigues) - (dead Nelson troopers) |item name2 =Trooper helmet |dt2 =2 |hp2 =50 |effects2 =None |weight2 =3 |value2 =50 |repair2 =Trooper helmets |variants2 = |baseid2 = (trooper helmet) (goggles helmet) (MP trooper helmet) |footer = |footer = Mantle, MP and fatigues armor }} NCR armor is the official uniform of the New California Republic Army. Characteristics As of 2281, the official combat uniform consists of a khaki field jacket with bellowed hip pockets and khaki breeches, worn with a desert facewrap, black leather fingerless gloves, arm wraps, brown combat boots, and khaki puttees. An armored breastplate emblazoned with the emblem of the NCR are worn in combat environments, attached via leather straps and buckles. It provides a poor level of protection (DT of 10) for its weight of 26 pounds, however with the Jury Rigging perk it is possible to use it to fix much more advanced and expensive medium armors such as combat armor and both reinforced variants. Variants NCR trooper armor is worn by NCR troopers. All the other outfits are a variant of this. * ' NCR bandoleer armor' has a pocketed bandoleer wrapped around the torso to carry extra ammunition and other supplies. * NCR face wrap armor has the facewrap pulled over the user's face. This shields the user's face from the elements, especially with the goggles helmet on. * NCR mantle armor is distinguished by a camouflaged cloth wrapped around the user's shoulder. It is often seen being worn by officers but is also worn by NCO's (Sergeants and Corporals). * NCR military police armor is worn by NCR's MP officers. It is identical in appearance to NCR trooper fatigues, except that this variant has a small black and white "MP" armband on each arm. Its helmet is black with "MP" written across it. * NCR injured trooper armor is worn by injured NCR troopers. This armor is marked as unplayable and can't be taken from the troopers corpse. * NCR trooper fatigues are identical in appearance to NCR trooper armor, but lack the armored breastplate. While all other NCR armors of this type have 10 DT and are Medium-class, this armor has 2 DT and is classified as light armor. Locations NCR bandoleer/trooper/mantle/face wrap armor * Can be found on NCR trooper corpses in the lower levels of Camp Guardian caves. * NCR armor can be found on a dead NCR trooper in the entrance of Vault 11. After entering the vault, go straight through the first door and take a left. The trooper is straight ahead in the hallway. * 2 suits of random NCR armor can often be found in the tent next to Lieutenant Hayes' Tent in Primm. * Sometimes Sergeant Contreras sells these armors. Some can also be found in his footlocker in the supply shack. * 4 NCR armors can be found on corpses in Nipton Hotel. * Two random armors can be looted from two trooper corpses in Ranger station Charlie while carrying out the quest Andy and Charlie for Ranger Andy in Novac. * Can also be looted from ghouls in Camp Searchlight but in poor condition * In Restoring Hope after asking Lt. Haggerty from HELIOS One where the troops with the Camp Forlorn Hope supplies are, follow the marker to find three dead NCR troopers, each carrying a set of armor. * Captain Curtis at Camp McCarran wears a random NCR armor, and during the NCR side of the quest I Put a Spell on You there is a very convenient opportunity to kill him with no consequences (but note: Depending on player movement speed, killing him MAY give you no time to get to the monorail to disable the bomb) * Near Nelson there may be 3 NCR troopers fighting 3 recruit legionaries. Armor can be easily looted without even becoming involved in the fight. * Every trooper besides Sergeant Lee in the attack on the NCR Correctional Facility if you choose to side with the NCR in I Fought the Law is wearing face wrap armor. * 10 of Spades carries face wrap armor. NCR trooper fatigues * Can be found on troopers on the New Vegas Strip. A stealth kill with a silenced weapon is an easy way to get it. * In the Camp Guardian caves, there is a dead pack brahmin with lots of ammunition and the fatigues. * Can be found on NCR troopers beside the Lieutenant's tent in Primm, and in the Bison Steve Hotel. * Sergeant Kilborn wears one in the Mojave Outpost. * The NCR outpost between Novac and Nelson has troopers that wear fatigues. * The crucified NCR troopers in Nelson wear fatigues. * Private Renolds wears fatigues. NCR military police armor * Can be found on troopers on the New Vegas strip and in the NCR Embassy. A stealthy kill with a silenced weapon is an easy way to get it. * Can be found on the two MPs at Camp Forlorn Hope. * Can be found on Private Halford in the Camp Guardian Caves. You can either kill him or let the lakelurks in the cave kill him. * One helmet can be found on a spike at Red Rock Canyon, but it must be stolen. ** The spike in question is located just outside Regis's tent alongside a standard Trooper helmet. Notes The NCR Military Police armor is really just a suit of trooper fatigues, with "MP" arm bands added. Despite this, the armor itself is still labeled as medium (as most NCR armors are), unlike the light trooper fatigues. Bugs * When wearing certain NCR armors: while "zooming in" without a weapon equipped a thick black line is produced across the screen as long as the player is zooming. * Sometimes while wearing the face wrap version of the armor, the game will permanently mark the Courier as wearing that armor. This causes problems when attempting to do anti-NCR faction quests. Gallery Goggles helmet.png|Goggles helmet Trooper helmet.png|Trooper helmet MP_trooper_helmet.png|MP trooper helmet Icon NCR trooper armor.png|NCR trooper armor icon Icon_NCR_face_wrap_armor.png|Face wrap armor icon Icon NCR_bandoleer_armor.png|Bandoleer armor icon Icon_NCR_mantle_armor.png|Mantle armor icon Icon_NCR_fatigues_armor.png|Fatigues armor icon Troopers concept.jpg|Concept art Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas headwear ru:Броня НКР de:RNK-Soldatenrüstung es:Armaduras de la RNC uk:Броня НКР